


Family Business

by genkisakka



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 16:15:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21274043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genkisakka/pseuds/genkisakka
Summary: Six years after leaving home and his place in the Maoh clan, death forces Koh to return and deal with his past.





	Family Business

**Author's Note:**

> Written for theskywasblue as part of the 2017 7th Night Smut challenge

The cab pulled up to the funeral home at exactly 4:45 p.m. It was some faux-Georgian monstrosity, with red brick and big windows and white stone pillars like long teeth. Tall weeping willows cast ominous shadows on the brick walkway leading to the giant front door. I watched them flicker and dance until the cab driver lost his patience.

"Yo, you gonna sit here all day? I got other fares, y'know."

"I wish," I muttered, handing over a couple of twenties. "Keep the change."

"Thanks mac!" The driver wiped his grin and added a grave, "Sorry for your loss."

I nodded and waved him off. I tightened my tie, checked to make sure my hair was tied back securely, smoothed the front of my suit jacket. When I couldn't think of any other way to stall, I sighed and walked up to the door. It opened before I even had the chance to ring the bell.

"Koh!" Lili practically knocked me over in an enthusiastic hug. "You made it, you're here, I'm so glad!" She kissed me on both cheeks, Continental-style, then backed up, keeping my hands in hers. "Let me look at you. Good suit, nice tie. Oh, you're still so handsome! Your hair is gorgeous, I'm so glad you didn't cut it even though Mama will be pissed, but she's always pissed, so who cares, oh it's so good to see you!"

I had to laugh. "Take a breath, Lil, before you pass out." I squeezed her hands. "You look good, sis."

Lili grinned and struck a pinup pose. "Still short, but at least I finally got some boobs," she said, sticking out her ample chest for emphasis. I immediately looked away. Not something a big brother wants to be thinking about, for sure. As if she could read my mind, Lili laughed at me, then quickly covered her mouth, her eyes filling with tears.

"Oh. Oh, how could I make jokes... with Papa being... and us here to... I'm so sorry."

I opened my arms and she pressed her face to my chest, sobbing. I made a few soothing noises, but my own eyes stayed dry. "It's all right Lil," I said. "He always liked to hear you laugh." I stroked her hair until her sobs quieted. She pulled herself away and carefully dabbed at her eyes.

"Crap, I'll have to check my makeup now," she said. "You can go in, Koh. Second door on the right. Nene's in there, and a couple other people... oh, and Mama of course." She bit her lip. "Try not to fight with her today, okay?"

"That's up to her," I said through clenched teeth.

"Koh...."

I rolled my eyes. "Okay, I'll do my best."

I ran through the same pointless ritual I'd done earlier – tie, jacket, hair – and entered the viewing room. Of course, it was the largest one, all done up in muted reds and black trim, with gold-gilt chairs facing an enormous ebony coffin. The top lid was open, but I couldn't see the body inside because that woman was standing over it. Typical of the vulture she was, I thought with a grimace, then remembered my promise to Lili. I tried for a more appropriately mournful expression and waited for my stepmother to finish speaking with the guy in the dark suit who I assumed was the funeral home director.

I heard the door open behind me and felt Lili tap my shoulder. "Koh, Papa's advisor wants to talk to you before the viewing."

"In a minute," I said, catching sight of a tall, dark-haired woman in a black pantsuit standing off to the side. Yaone gave me a soft, sad smile as I approached her, and suddenly I didn't know what to do with my hands. What was the proper way to greet your ex-high-school-sweetheart-turned-sister's-bodyguard in these circumstances?

She let me off the hook by reaching for a handshake. "It's been a long time, Koh," she said, her grip warm and strong.

"It's really good to see you, Ne- Yaone." I figured I'd leave the childhood nickname to Lili, since it really didn't fit the gravity of the situation.

"I'm so sorry about your father," she said, releasing my hand. "I'm sorry you couldn't get back in time.... it was just so quick."

I swallowed back the lump in my throat. "Me too," I said, though I wasn't sure if I meant it. As always, my feelings around Gyuu, head of the Maoh clan, were complicated as hell.

"There he is!" I felt every muscle in my body tense as Gyoku, wife of Gyuu and Maoh clan-mistress, glided toward me like a black swan in her full-length gown and veil. "Koh,

"Mistress Gyoku," I said with a bow just large enough to be polite.

"Oh, I do wish you would call me ‘mother' like you used to," she said, touching my cheek. I felt the sharp tip of one nail press into my skin, just enough to hurt without drawing blood. "We had just about given up on you."

"My apologies," I said, drawing away from her touch. "My flight was delayed, and finding a taxi was more difficult than I anticipated."

"Well, at least you're here now," she said with that serpent's grin I loathed. "Have you spoken to Jien yet? I know he was looking for you."

The name startled me. "Jien?" I repeated dumbly.

"Yes, our family advisor," she said. "Oh that's right, you two knew each other as children, didn't you? Well, anyway he has a few things he wants to discuss before the viewing starts." She dabbed a black lace-edged handkerchief to one dry eye. "My beloved had so many friends, and they all want to say their farewells. It's so moving!"

Her fake grief was making me want to move the contents of my stomach through my mouth and onto the floor. "I'll go find Jien," I said, bowing again and backing away. It was an archaic gesture, but the idea of turning my back on Gyoku didn't seem like a wise one.

"Do hurry, son," she said with a little wave. "We're just about to start."

I found him in the entryway, talking with the funeral director in hushed tones. Maturity suited him. He was a head taller than me, his shoulders twice as broad, his features very pleasing. As I admired the set of his jaw and the thickness of his lips, he turned away from the director and approached me in two strides of his long legs.

"Koh," he said, voice an octave deeper than it had been back in our schoolboy days. He clapped me on the shoulder. "Nice to see you again."

I returned the gesture. "I can't believe you're here," I said. "How long? When? Why?"

Jien waved off my questions. "Later," he said. "Right now I've got some things to tell you." He motioned at the front door, and I followed him outside. Once we were some distance down the walkway, he stopped and did a quick glance around to make sure no one was in earshot.

"Koh, I have a message from your father," he said, handing me an envelope. "It's important you destroy it as soon as you've read it. The mistress can't know about this, do you understand?"

I tucked the envelope in the pocket inside my jacket. "I'm used to hiding things from that snake," I said.

"Good. Wait until you're alone, somewhere far away from her. She's got spies everywhere."

"What else is new?"

Jien smiled at that. "I didn't know what to expect, you having been away so long," he said. "Glad to know you haven't completely lost your instincts."

Not for lack of trying, I thought bitterly. "She's making a play for clan head, I assume," I said.

"It's worse than that," Jien said. "You'll know more when you read the letter." He squeezed my shoulder again, lingering this time. "It's good you're back, Koh," he said. "The family needs you."

I covered his hand with my own. "Don't count on me, Jien," I said. "I never wanted any of this."

The grasp around my shoulder turned into more of a caress that gave me the best kind of goosebumps. "I know," he said. "But I also know you're a man of honor. You won't turn your back on us." He watched a few sets of headlights making their way toward the building. "It's time. We'll talk more tomorrow after the funeral."

As I followed Jien back into the funeral home, I cursed my old man's failing heart for dragging me back to this hell. I'd gone to two schools a thousand miles away to escape the Maoh legacy. Had I really just been kidding myself?

\--------------

The viewing was three hours of torture. My stepmother dragged me around by the arm for most of it, introducing me to people I'd known practically since birth and generally acting as if we were co-hosts of some swank cocktail party instead of in a room with the body of my father on display. Every time I felt my temper rise, I would seek out Lili or Yaone. Just being able to meet their eyes gave me more self-control. I barely spoke with Jien, who was making his own rounds, shaking hands and making connections. He seemed polished, professional, even relaxed. It was a far cry from the day I'd last seen him more than a decade ago, covered in blood, shaking and frantic.

I couldn't wait to hear more about how he had ended up my father's personal advisor. It was bound to be a hell of a story.

The minute I got back to my cheap, dark hotel room in Down Town, I locked the door and window, pulled down the shade and checked for any hidden bugs or cameras. My hands shook a little as I opened the letter. It was the first communication I'd received from my father in four years, and the last I'd ever get.

***

To my son, Koh:

I have managed to keep my failing health a secret from the world, but the doctors tell me this will not be possible for much longer. I know I agreed to let you live your own life, on your own terms, as long as you made something of yourself. And my sources tell me you are succeeding in law school beyond anything I could have hoped. I know I have not said it often enough, but I am proud of the man you are becoming.

Unfortunately, the situation here requires me to go back on my word to you and share with you the state of our family business. My wife, whom I know you have little love for, has betrayed me by engaging in an affair with the head of our greatest enemies, the Duyah clan. Together they plan to destroy everything my ancestors and I have built for generations, and take over not only the Maoh clan but all the families of Houtou city and the county beyond. They have no regard for the well-being of the people of these clans, or for our refusal to engage in the dirty businesses of drugs and prostitution. Their hunger for money and power will result in untold death and destruction.

If my legacy was the only thing at stake, then I might just allow it to fade into memory. But neither Gyoku nor Nii has ever been good at inspiring the kind of love and loyalty that makes for a strong, healthy clan. They know fear alone will not achieve their goal, so they are planning on using your sister as a pawn or figurehead to keep the generals and captains in line while they put their true plan in motion. My darling Lili is too sweet and naïve, and I fear she will not sense their true intentions until it is too late. She will be destroyed by them.

Years ago, you refused to take your rightful place as my successor. Today, I beg you -- not for my sake, but for you beloved sister's -- to please reconsider. As my blood-son, the captains will follow you without question, and Gyoku's plans will be thwarted at least temporarily, as open rebellion is not her way. She will continue to plot from the shadows, but I am leaving you a network of sharp captains, and an extraordinarily capable advisor in Jien. He will help you counter any move Gyoku and her cursed lover try to make. I am sure that working together, you can form a solution that will save the lives of your sister and our clan peoples, and bring Gyoku and Nii to their well-deserved end.

We have had many differences, but we are still tied by the bond of blood. I entreat you to fulfill that bond at this time of your clan's greatest need.

With love and deepest respect,  
Your father, Gyuu

***

I read the letter three times, enough for me to commit it to memory. Then I burned it in the chipped old ashtray on my hotel-room nightstand.

"Gods-damn old man," I swore as I watched the smoke rise.

\--------------

The morning of the funeral, I stopped by a flower stand and bought two bouquets of lilies before hailing a cab to take me to the cemetery on the edge of our family's estate. I laid the first bouquet on my father's coffin, pausing to remember how much my father had enjoyed sitting in my mother's garden in our old house in Down Town. Lilies had been her favorite, and I always found a perverse satisfaction in the fact that he'd convinced his second wife to name their daughter after that flower. When Lili sat back down next to me, she touched my cheek and rubbed her fingers together where they had come away wet.

"Oh Koh," she whispered, a fresh bout of tears flooding from her own eyes. I quickly used my handkerchief to swipe the moisture from my own eyes and handed it to her.

Mistress Gyoku was the final mourner to pay her respects. She laid a massive wreath of roses on the coffin, and for a moment, I caught a glimpse of something hard and spiteful in her expression. But then it was gone, and she was indulging in some gross, theatrical hysterics that included throwing herself on the coffin and wailing that she wanted to be buried with her love.

"Nene, let's help her," Lili said, and I couldn't stand it anymore. I walked over to the tree behind which I'd stashed my second bouquet and headed for the nearby hill where my mother rested. Gyoku had insisted her husband be buried in a different, more prestigious spot, "more suited to his position," she had said. Lili had been worried I'd be offended, but I preferred having my mother to myself.

I was surprised to see how well-kept her gravesite was. Someone had been sweeping it regularly, keeping the grass and surrounding shrubs neatly trimmed, and there were some wilting flowers in the metal flower holder by the headstone. I carefully replaced them with the fresh lilies, making sure they didn't cover my mother's name or the dates of her birth and death. I knew it was stupid, but I wanted to make sure the sun would touch every part of her grave. She always liked it when the sun shone on her face. I remembered our trips to the beach house, when we would leave for our walks and she would tilt her head back for a moment, then smile at me.

"Koh, come – let's chase the sun! Let's have a beautiful day!"

Then we'd run down the beach together, laughing and laughing. I felt my eyes burn and clenched my teeth. The time for tears was past, and I never knew who might be watching me.

Luckily, the person I'd heard approaching a minute or so before was Jien. He had loosened his tie and was smoking a cigarette. His sunglasses glinted in the morning sun.

I gestured to the gravesite. "Your doing?"

"Well, Lili asked me to see to it," he said. "She knew how important it was to you."

"That girl," I said fondly.

"She's a fine young woman," Jien agreed. "She has twice the heart of her mother, for sure."

I shook my head. "How he could have married that trash after having a woman like Mother...." I glared at the gravesite. "And I will never understand what she saw in a crook like him."

Jien took a long, thoughtful drag. "Master Gyuu had his own sense of honor," he said. "He was kind and fair. And he loved his family more than anything. He always talked about how proud he was of you, going to college and all that."

I had quit smoking the moment I left Houtou city, but at that moment I found myself craving the sweet burn and lift of nicotine. I gestured to Jien. "You got another one of those?"

He shook his head "Last one, sorry. Mind sharing?"

I held out my hand and he placed the cigarette between my fingers. I took a tentative puff, and of course started coughing like an idiot. I could see Jien's mouth twitch, probably from trying not to laugh. I appreciated the gesture. The second drag was easier, and I felt the buzz hit the back of my brain on the third.

"Thanks," I said, handing the butt back to him. He looked at it for a second, smiling.

"Remember the last time we shared a smoke?"

I smiled back. "Junior high, behind the temple," I said. "Old Priest Ma smelled the smoke and we ran off before he could catch us."

"Those were good days," Jien said. We stood in silence while Jien finished the butt. He lifted a foot to grind it out against the sole of his shoe, then put it in his breast pocket. The gesture of respect to my mother's grave made my heart ache a little. She didn't like cigarette smoke, although she allowed my father the occasional celebratory cigar, as long as it was smoked in the garden.

"Your mother was a good woman, so your father must have had enough good in him to be worthy of her love," Jien said. In response to my derisive snort, he added –

"Your father saved my life, Koh. He saved my brother's life, too. I owe him everything."

Finally, some answers. "What happened that night? Father said he would take care of it, then when I asked him how and where you were, he told me to never ask him about it again."

Jien took off his sunglasses and rubbed his eyes. "My ma tried to kill Jou," he said. "I mean, she beat him a lot, and I did what I could to stop her... distract her. But this time, I walked in the door and she was going at him with a carving knife. I had my stickball bat, you know... because we'd been playing... and I didn't even think. I just swung it at her, hard as I could. Hit her right in the soft part of the temple. Busted her head wide open."

"Oh damn, Jien." I wanted to touch him, but he was kind of huddled in on himself. He continued –

"Jou went into a kind of trance. I tried to get him to get up, but he wouldn't move. So I ran to your place. I had heard about your dad, figured if there was anyone who could get me out of this mess it was him."

"You were covered in blood." I swallowed against the memory.

"Yeah, I tried to wake her up or whatever, even though she had that death-stare, you know? I knew it was hopeless, but.... Anyway, your dad had your mom take me upstairs to your guest bathroom to clean me up. She gave me some of your clothes, I guess it was your clothes... then your dad came to get me and Jou was in the car with him. He took us out of Houchou, to the countryside. We stayed with an old couple there that Master Gyuu knew. It was supposed to be temporary – they were old, their kids were grown – but they loved us, so they asked Master Gyuu if we could stay on. They didn't adopt us officially, but they were our parents in every other way."

"I'm really glad," I said.

"Yeah, it was a nice, quiet life. They didn't have a lot of money, but they had a little farm, and we helped them run their produce stand, when we weren't in school. Jou was never much for books, so he ended up dropping out, but I ended up getting pretty good grades and a partial scholarship to city college. Your father paid for the rest, and in exchange I went to work for him. And that's where I've been for the past five years."

"How come you never told me?"

Jien frowned. "Koh, you haven't been home for years," he said, putting his sunglasses back on. "When would I have had the chance?"

Good point. Still, I couldn't help feeling betrayed, even though nobody knew better than me that childhood relationships almost never lasted. I thought of Yaone with a pang.

Jien glanced down the hill at my father's gravesite. The ceremony was over, and people were headed for their cars. I could make out the black-swathed figure of Gyoku, supported between my sister and Yaone. "I suppose we should catch up to them," I said, and Jien nodded. On our way down the hill, Jien asked quietly, while looking straight ahead –

"You read it?"

"I did."

"And burned it?"

"Yes."

"Good. So, will you?"

I stopped and glared at Jien. "Fucking hell, it hasn't even been a day," I snapped, "and you want an answer about the rest of my life?"

Jien glared right back. "I would think the answer would be easy, Koh," he said. "It's your sister's life that's –"

Just then, I heard a gunshot and a smattering of screams. I saw a tall, black-suited figure collapse to her knees – Yaone – and someone pulling Lili into the limo at the head of the procession. The limo roared to life and began to squeal away before the door had even closed. I broke into a dead run, Jien beside me, and saw Yaone fumble for the gun she had dropped after being shot. She managed to aim and fire several shots at the retreating limo, but none of them connected.

"Lili!" she cried, her face white and tight with pain. Blood dripped from a wound in her upper arm. Jien had a walkie-talkie in his hand and was barking orders to the security chief. I knelt beside Yaone and pressed my handkerchief to her wound.

"Koh," she sobbed. "I'm so sorry. She's gone... I failed her."

"Here," I said, putting her hand over the handkerchief. "Keep pressure on that."

"It's all my fault!"

"No!" I growled. "It's that snake's fault. And I'll make her pay."

\-------------

I was never much for jazz, but Jien said The Pig's Delight not only had the best combo and best BBQ in Down Town, it was the best place for finding out things that people were trying to keep hidden. The Piggie, as the locals called it, had been dubbed neutral territory by its owner and chief bartender, who I was only a little surprised to discover was Jien's kid brother.

"Yo, bro!" Jou waved at Jien from the bar. "Haven't seen you around for awhile. Lemme buy you a drink. Hey, I think I know your friend... what're you drinking?"

"Nothing for me," I began, but Jien interrupted –

"My friend'll take whatever piss you're trying to pass off for top-shelf whiskey, and I'll have a beer." I gave Jien a sharp look, and he added under his breath –

"We're trying to blend in, remember? No one comes to The Piggie to stay sober."

"Fine," I huffed. I was wearing the single pair of jeans I'd packed in my overnight bag, along with a black T-shirt borrowed from Jien. It fit surprisingly well, given our difference in physique, but that could have been because on Jien, it had been skintight, displaying every curve and notch of his impressively developed torso. The gray tee he was wearing now wasn't quite so fitted, but my stupid lecher-brain could see those lines as clearly as if they were still on display.

I shook myself. No time for that now. We had to find out where that spider was hiding my sister. Jien and Jou were talking in some sort of rapid, clipped dialect that I couldn't really follow, so I took a good look around the bar. It wasn't quite as rundown as I'd expected. The food smelled amazing, and the stage, while small, was clean and brightly lit. There were five players crowded on it at the moment, including a slim, studious-looking guy fiddling with a trumpet. Jien had told me that since Kai had joined the house band, The Piggie was standing-room only almost every night, which is why we had arrived early. Only a few tables were taken at the moment, some by older couples looking for an early-bird special, others by younger couples that looked kind of skittish. I guessed those meetups were probably illicit.

Jou set a glass of whiskey in front of me and I took a tentative sip. It wasn't as bad as I was expecting. Jien took a long swig from his beer bottle and turned to face the stage. He spoke softly.

"Jou says word down town is that both your sister and her mother were kidnapped this morning after the funeral, and that Duyah is responsible for it."

I puzzled on that. My father had said Gyoku was having an affair with the Duyah head, so if that were true, why kidnap her and risk the Maoh clan's wrath? Jien didn't say anything, just watched me, and I realized he was waiting to see if I could figure it out on my own. He was testing me, the bastard. I ventured –

"Maybe Gyoku is staging this? To test how loyal the generals are to her?"

"Maybe." Jien remained expressionless.

"She could be trying to start a war? To get the clans to destroy themselves, then swoop in and take over what remains?"

Jou handed Jien a pack of smokes, and he tapped one out without responding. I ground my teeth together and continued musing –

"Gyuu died suddenly, so no succession plan was in place, was it? And Gyoku didn't have time to name Lili the new clan head? If that's the case, then why kidnap her too? They clearly wanted her badly enough to kill for her." Thank the gods they'd failed at that. Yaone had been treated and released that afternoon, and was currently stewing back at the big house, with strict orders to remain in bed for at least 24 hours. Jien had the best security he could find keeping an eye on her.

Jien lit his smoke and blew a few perfect rings in the direction of the stage. He was really starting to piss me off. "For fuck's sake, Jien, am I at least close?"

Jien smirked at me. "Forgot how much fun it is to wind you up," he said. "Yeah, you're on the right track. Now, think of our mistress's scene at the funeral today."

"Yeah, she loves a good drama," I said.

"That she does."

I thought some more, then slapped the bar in frustration. "Okay, so she's staged this kidnapping for some dramatic scene she's plotting. But we still don't know why. And what does it matter? Aren't we supposed to be finding Lili before any of this goes down?"

"That would make things easier," Jien said. "But you have a lot to learn, Koh, if you're going to take over. Being able to read all your opponents' potential strategies will keep you and your family from getting killed." He set his cigarette in an ashtray. "Come on, there's someone over here we should talk to."

He guided me to a table in the corner where a blond guy, who would have been gorgeous except for the scowl he wore, sat smoking with a short, hyper kid with spiky brown hair. "The fuck do you want?" was the blond's greeting to Jien.

"Good to see you too, Gen," Jien said, unperturbed. "How's it going, Son?"

"Great! Gen said he'd order me the five-meat combo plate cuz I'm starving!" The kid's stomach growled for emphasis.

"Anything to shut you up for five seconds," Gen growled.

I stared at the kid. "Are you even old enough to be in here?" I asked. He beamed at me without any offense.

"Hah, everyone says that," he answered. "I'm as legal as you! Speaking of which, can I have a beer too, Gen?"

"Fuck no," his partner snapped. "We're not here to socialize." He glared at Jien again. "By which I mean, say what you want or get the fuck out."

Jien held up his hands. "Okay, okay. How much do you know about Nii of the Duyah clan?"

Gen's scowl turned even more unpleasant. "That fucking asshole. I wouldn't piss on him if he was on fire."

The corner of Jien's mouth twitched. "So, you're not a fan."

Gen took a long drag before replying. "He's a shitty little weasel who isn't loyal to anyone but himself," he said. "How he wormed his way into my father's good graces is beyond me. Then he used my father's connections to ingratiate himself with the Duyah clan master, murdered him and took his place."

Jien shrugged. "Sounds like life in the clans to me," he said.

"Fuck you and your clans," Gen snarled. "They and that rat-bastard are the reason my father is dead."

The kid touched Gen's hand, which had curled into a fist on the table. "Gen," he said, and the blond relaxed minutely. "Sorry, Jien – Nii's a sore subject."

"Don't apologize for me," Gen grumbled. "Anyway, that's all I know about that shit-stain. Any other bad memories you want to dig up?"

Jien shook his head. "I was hoping I could employ your skills to locate someplace where the Duyah might stash a hostage."

"Maybe," Gen said. "It'll cost you."

Jien produced an impressive wad of bills. Gen ran a finger down it and nodded. "Son, go talk to your Duyah friends," he said.

Son's face fell. "Aww, now? But I haven't even eaten yet!"

"I'll get you double when you get back." The look of sheer delight on the kid's face made Jien and me chuckle, and even Gen looked like he was almost about to smile. "I'll be in touch," Gen told Jien. "Now get the fuck away from me."

"That guy's a real charmer," I said as we walked back to the bar.

"Yeah, but he's the best source I've got," Jien said. "He used to be with Justice, so he knows everyone on all sides. And he hates the Duyah, so no worries he'll sell us out to them."

I was impressed. "You already knew about his dad, then?"

Jien just smiled. He held up two fingers, and one of the other bartenders poured two whiskeys. The combo was tuning up, and Jien said –

"Knowing how much Son loves the BBQ here, he'll be back in no time with our information. How about we listen to the music for a while?"

I shrugged. "I don't really like jazz," I admitted.

Jien smiled at me in a way that almost seemed fond. "Of course you don't," he said.

I bristled, about to ask him what the hell that was supposed to mean, then realized he was teasing me again. "You're some real cool jerk," I said, falling back into the Down Town-speak of my youth. "I would love to see you get rattled, just once."

Jien's expression darkened. "No, you really wouldn't," he said.

\-------------

The combo was in the middle of their last set, and still no sign of Son. Jien was chatting with Jou, and I was nodding off onto the bar, having had one too many whiskeys. I was about to suggest we call it a night when Jou let out a low, long whistle.

"Well, well.... look at what the cat dragged in."

I glanced up, and was shocked wide-awake and sober by the sight of Mistress Gyoku. She walked slowly over to the bar, her hips swaying in a skintight red dress. Her lips and nails were painted a deeper, blood-red shade, and her hair was flowing freely around her shoulders. If I didn't know her, I would have thought she was pretty hot. Jou was leaning over the bar, practically drooling, and Jien elbowed him sharply in the ribs.

"Definitely trouble, baby bro," he said.

"Is there any other kind?" Jou replied with a grin.

"She's not here to see you," Jien said. "You might want to find something to do in the back."

"Shit. You better not trash my bar," Jou said, hopping over the end of the bar and sauntering toward what I assumed was the stock room. I turned on my stool to face Gyoku, refusing to show her the courtesy of offering her a seat. She stopped right next to me, way too close for my comfort, and said –

"How about a drink for your dear, sweet mother?"

You're not my mother, hag, I thought but didn't say. "What would you like?" I asked.

"Gin martini. Dirty." She leered on the last word. The bartender nodded and went to work. Jien had already stood and offered his stool, and Gyoku took it without even looking at him. "Koh, might we have a word alone?" she asked.

I started to protest, but Jien raised one eyebrow, which I took to mean it was okay. "I'll be over there," he said, gesturing toward an empty table near the stage. As he passed me, he whispered –

"Stay cool, jerk."

I suppressed a smile and turned my full attention on to my stepmother. "Mistress Gyoku, I'm relieved to see you safe and well after today's events," I said. "Might I inquire after my sister?"

Gyoku sighed. "I'm afraid she's still being held by those terrible Duyah people," she said, pouting. "And after all the money I offered them to set her free! Apparently it was only enough to secure my own release." She daintily sipped her drink. "Well, that... and the fact that they wanted me to deliver you a message."

To hear Gyoku talk about Lili's situation so casually made my blood boil. Jien's warning was the only thing that kept my rage in check. "Is there something I can do to secure her safe release?" I asked calmly.

Gyoku stirred her drink slowly. "Now, I know this is all just silly speculation... but there is talk that you have returned to take over as head of Maoh clan." She sighed. "I tried to tell our assailants that you gave up your claim to that position years ago, but they did not believe me. They want your word."

Now was a good time to show some anger. Not too much, though. "What business is our line of succession to Duyah?" I said with a touch of heat. "I would think that is something to be discussed privately with the family, in a place other than a seedy jazz bar."

Gyoku let out an airy little laugh. "Well, to tell the truth, I have a special relationship with Nii, head of Duyah clan," she said. "I think he was hoping to forge a closer relationship between our clans in the wake of my darling beloved's death. After all, it was your dear father's wish that Lili assume the role you rejected, and become head of Maoh clan. And given her youth and inexperience, well... I would be the one guiding her. So you can see how, upon your return, dear Nii may have misread the situation and overreacted a bit. He can be a little reckless."

I spoke through clenched teeth, choosing my words carefully. "If he was hoping for a better alliance, perhaps he should have started by not kidnapping my family and shooting at my friends."

Gyoku took my words exactly as I'd hoped. She pressed a hand to her heart. "To hear you call me ‘family' means everything, sweet Koh," she sighed. She set down her drink and grabbed my hand. It was all I could do not to yank it away.

"You are so like your father. So handsome, strong, wise," she said, sliding close enough to press her leg against mine. "You would make a wonderful clan head, you know. Lili is too young, too soft and kind. I would support her, of course I would, she is my daughter. But if you should choose to take back your birthright...."

I felt my gorge rise. "What are you proposing, exactly?" I managed to say.

Gyoku was drawing circles in my palm with one of her pointed nails, looking at me with limpid doe eyes. It sent shivers up my spine.

"If you should become Maoh clan head... you will need a wife," she said, drawing each word out seductively. "Someone who knows the family structure, who can support you in becoming the most powerful, magnificent leader ever. Someone who could eventually rule over all the seven families, and more." She leaned and whispered, her lips brushing the outside of my ear –

"Someone who can satisfy your every desire."

I jumped off my stool so fast it crashed to the floor. Jien immediately leapt from his seat and hurdled the railing dividing the bar from the table area. "Not in a million fucking years, you disgusting snake," I spat. "Now tell me where Lili is or I'll – "

Jien grabbed my arm before I could slap her. Gyoku burst into cold laughter, her seductress mask slipping to reveal her true, cruel self. "I had hoped to do this the pleasant way," she said, "but you have always been a stubborn, contrary boy. So, let me make it plain. Your choice is to marry me and become Maoh clan head, or to be responsible for the deaths of everyone you've ever loved, starting with your sister." She picked up her handbag and turned to leave, saying over her shoulder –

"I'll expect you to call on me before noon tomorrow. I'll have the chef prepare your favorite lunch. We can discuss wedding plans then."

I lunged toward her, but Jien held me back until the door had closed behind her. When he released me, I whirled on him. "We're just going to let her waltz out of here after that?" I shouted.

"Koh, calm down!" Jien grabbed my shoulders and shook me enough that it made me dizzy. "If you kill her, who knows what happens to Lili."

"She... she really expects me to.... " I pressed a hand to my lips, trying not to vomit. "She's insane."

"She thinks she can manipulate everyone that way," Jien said. "She tried that crap on me, too, when your dad first fell ill."

The flash of anger I felt surprised me. "What did you do?"

"I told her I preferred men, so her attentions were wasted on me," Jien said. I waited for him to smile or indicate in some other way that he was joking. He offered no such indication, just stared at me, as if waiting for some sort of signal. I felt myself blush under his regard.

Thank all the gods Son chose that moment to interrupt us. He whispered something in Jien's ear and handed him a piece of paper. Jien took it and motioned to me.

"Son thinks this is the place. Let's go."

\------------------

I was at the front door of my father's mansion in the swanky western part of Houtou city at precisely 11:55 the next morning, wearing my funeral suit and a new silk tie that had been delivered to my hotel room door a few hours earlier. I pressed the bell, and a butler I didn't recognize opened the door. Gyoku had pretty much replaced all the old staff I remembered from my youth after she and my father had relocated.

"Mistress is expecting you," he said, guiding me to the front parlor. "Please wait here."

I sat down and focused on keeping calm by breathing deeply. "You really, really need to not let her goad you," Jien had lectured before sending me off. "Try to play along and stall her as long as you can. We'll be right behind you."

At exactly noon the door to the parlor swung open, and I immediately rose to greet the snake. Gyoku was wearing the customary black, but it was tight and low-cut, and her heels put her a good couple of inches above me.

"Ah Koh, so good to see you," she trilled, pressing her cheek to mine. "Lunch will be just a few minutes. Can I get you a drink? Whiskey, perhaps? I noticed you enjoying some last night."

I faked a smile. It felt like it might split my face in two. "Perhaps a glass of water?"

"Of course!" She gestured to the butler, who bowed and departed. "We will have champagne later, to toast our reunion... and our new union." She beamed at me as a maid trotted in with a glass of water on a silver tray. I took it with thanks and downed half of it in one gulp as Gyoku continued to chatter –

"I knew that tie would suit you. The crimson matches your glorious hair. I always found long hair so tacky on men, but on you, I must say it is quite appealing. I think you may be changing my opinion. My goodness, you finished your water so quickly! Shall I get you another?"

"I'm fine." I felt my voice tremble a little and cursed myself for being terrible at playacting. I hoped Jien would arrive soon. Luckily, it seemed to charm Gyoku rather than raise her suspicions. She was that sure she had won.

"Oh darling, are you nervous? How adorable. Don't be, it will all go swimmingly, you'll see. Ah, the maid is here... lunch is ready. I had chef make those roast beef and horseradish sandwiches you used to steal from my tea-tray when you were a boy. You loved them so much!" I followed her down the hall to the dining room, free to glare daggers since her back was to me. I couldn't wait for this sham to end.

We had just sat down at the corner of the long table when there was a tremendous bang and raised voices coming from the direction of the kitchen. Gyoku glanced at me, but I made a great show of arranging my napkin on my lap as if I hadn't heard a thing. "Oh dear, I hope that wasn't the tray with our lunch," she sighed. "Some of these servers can be so clumsy. Oh good, I think I hear them now...."

We both faced the entrance and watched as Jien entered, with Lili and Yaone in tow. Lili's black dress was torn and filthy, and her face was covered in scratches and fury. Gyoku jumped up and cried –

"Oh my darling Lili, you're safe! Thank the gods – "

She started toward Lili, but Yaone blocked her path. "It certainly wasn't thanks to you," she said sharply.

"How dare you speak to me that way!" Gyoku started to push Yaone aside, but Lili dodged in front of Yaone and shoved her mother backwards.

"Shut up, Mother!" she yelled. "Koh and Jien told me everything. You really thought I would play your game? I knew the minute I got dragged into that limo what you were doing!"

For the first time since I'd known her, Gyoku looked uncertain. "Why darling, whatever do you mean?" she said sweetly.

"For fuck's sake, stop it with the lies!" I'd never heard Lili curse before. It made me smile. Hearing her curse at her mother was something I could get used to. "How stupid do you think I am? I've seen all your tricks. You hired those goons to kidnap us, then somehow escaped, leaving me to gods-know-what kind of torture. You are the worst mother ever!"

By the time we'd reached the warehouse where Lili was being held, we found three unconscious muscleheads and a pile of rope where Lili had been tied to a chair, which lay in several pieces nearby. She'd sweet-talked them into untying her so she could show them her boobs – and maybe more, she'd teased – then used the chair to knock out two of them before it fell apart. The third guy she took out with a perfectly placed headbutt she'd learned from Yaone. We heard some scraping noises from the basement and found Lili crawling out through a broken basement window. I had never been prouder of my baby sister.

Gyoku was backing toward the French doors leading to the patio as Lili followed her, berating her in extremely colorful terms. Yaone swiftly rounded the table and cut off the snake's escape route. Gyoku's eyes narrowed, and her mask dropped once again.

"So what?" she scoffed. "You can't prove any of this! Even if they do take me in, my friends in Justice will have me out in seconds!"

"Think again," Jien said. "Those guys you hired are right now singing like songbirds at HQ. Nii has already been arrested as a co-conspirator. You think he's gonna protect you when he finds out you were about to marry your stepson and leave him in the wind?"

Gyoku shrieked and launched herself at Jien, hands formed into claws. I intercepted and did something I'd always dreamed of doing – slapped her as hard as I could. We left Yaone standing guard over Gyoku, who was weeping on the floor.

As we walked down the hall, Jien tsked at me. "Bad form, Koh, slapping her like that," he said. "I thought you were an honorable man."

I touched Jien's hand. "I was defending those I care for," I said. "There's nothing more honorable than that."

I was delighted to see that Jien looked a little flustered. He cleared his throat. "We have a lot to talk about," he said, picking up the phone in the entryway. "Tomorrow morning, after we've slept awhile but before the afternoon edition spills the beans. I'll call you a cab."

I took the phone out of Jien's hand and placed it back in the cradle. "Lili told me she'd rather I stay here," I said. "Maybe you could show me to the guest room?"

The flush on Jien's face deepened. "Of course," he said, ushering me upstairs. I followed him closely, finding excuses to touch his back or his shoulder, asking about various paintings and sculptures that I couldn't give a good gods-damn about. It was all a pretense for me to work at unraveling this cool, beautiful man's calm exterior.

By the time we reached the second-floor guest room, I was determined to do what I'd been wanting to since I first saw Jien in that funeral-room hallway. I waited for him to open the bedroom door, and stared at him until he had no choice to enter first. Then I closed the door behind me. Jien turned and started to speak, but I kissed him before he could say anything. His lips were just as firm and luscious as I'd imagined. He responded instantly, walking me back into the door and pressing me against it, his tongue delving deep into my mouth to twine with mine.

He broke the kiss after a few glorious minutes, breathing hard. "Koh, you said once you wanted to see me lose control," he said, voice rough and deep in a way that made all the right parts of me shiver. "If we keep this up, you're about to."

"It's about fucking time," I said, pressing quick, eager kisses along his jawline. Jien muttered a litany of what sounded like curses and pulled me toward the bed, relieving me of my tie and unbuttoning my shirt in the process. I reached for the hem of his tee, yanking it up and over his head, dying to explore the terrain beneath with my hands and lips.

"You're magnificent," I breathed into his chest, kissing the cleft between his pecs. He groaned and pulled my hair free, combing his fingers through it. I pushed him down on the bed, admiring the view, then leaned over him and brushed his torso with the tips of my hair, relishing the choked little noises he made in response. I straddled him as I kissed first one nipple, then the other, then trailed the tip of my tongue down his stomach. He groaned again and grabbed my shoulders.

"Koh, wait...."

I stopped. "What is it?"

Jien's face was beet-red. "This is really embarrassing," he said, looking to the side. "But... it's been awhile for me. A long, long while. So... I'm probably gonna be... not so slow?" He bit his lip, and I understood.

"Yeah," I reassured him. "It's been awhile for me too. Not much time for this, what with all the classes and internships and the bar exam coming up...."

Jien looked relieved. "So it's okay then," he said.

I gave him a decidedly evil grin. "More than okay," I said, rolling onto my side. "How about you just let go... here?" I traced a path from the waistband of my pants to the top of my chest.

I've never seen a guy get his pants off so fast. Within seconds Jien had me pressed flat on the bed and his dick in hand. He came in two pumps, and I arched into it, letting the come splatter all over me. It was one of the raunchiest, hottest things I'd ever done. I was just about to come in my own pants when Jien tore the zipper apart and freed my hard-on. He took it in his mouth and I moaned his name as I climaxed, fast and dirty and so satisfying. We lay together for a few blissed-out moments, Jien's cheek pressed to my softening cock, my hand stroking the short strands of hair at the base of his skull.

The stress and sleeplessness of the past few days caught up with me, and my eyes began to close. I felt Jien wipe me clean with something soft – probably his T-shirt – and managed one word before drifting off –

"Stay."

I felt the bed sink beneath his weight, and his arms wrap around me. "Stay?" he echoed.

"I will," I said and fell asleep.


End file.
